Wirbelwind Flakpanzer
"Tank Standing By!" Wirbelwind Flakpanzer is an Axis heavy vehicle field by the Panzer Elite featuerd in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info Similar to the Ostwind Flakpanzer, Wirbelwind Flakpanzer or Flakpanzer IV Wirbelwind is a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun. Unlike the Ostwind Flakpanzer which build in a Panzer Command, the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer is call in instantly to the battlefield once the Luffwaffe Tactics is field. Build on a Panzer IV base chassis, the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer is armed with a quadruple 20mm Flakvierling 38 L/112.5 anti-aircraft gun mounted on a nine side panels turrent. The quadruple 20mm Flakvierling 38 L/112.5 anti-aircraft gun fire a rapid 20 round per second at a rate of 800 round per minute. Capable of wipe multiple infantry instantaneously. In terms of firepower, the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer is slightly less effective compare to the Ostwind Flakpanzer. But its rapid fire capability allow it to effectively take a large group of infantry, the lightning fast shot meant that most infantry will hardly able to dodge from the 20 mm round and therefore recieve damage more easily than the 37mm of the Ostwind Flakpanzer. As it build on a Panzer IV cahssis, it is a tough vehicle to beat and also share the similar trait of speed and mobility of a Panzer IV. But most Allies Commander feared the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer not for its firepower or mobility, but its early availability. Different from the Ostwind Flakpanzer, the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer is a heavy vehicle that can be available quickly. This is crucial as thier early availability allow the deployment of Wirbelwind Flakpanzer to repelled enemies and cover friendly infantry during advance or capturing a Strategic Point. Due to the fact that they are easily available during the early stage of the battle, while most armoured tanks is yet to be deployed. The Wirbelwind Flakpanzer can give a dicisive blow to the Allies logistic and base operation. As it can do severe harassment to Allies infantry and light vehicles while allow friendly force to build a larger force. If well supported by infantry such as Panzer Grenadier, Luftwaffe Ground Force and Fallschirmjager it can give a quick and early victory to the Axis forces. Even if in later stage of battle, they can still provide excellent support for infantry and panzer column. It is pretty cost effective as it required no fuel recources to deploy. Weakness Although Wirbelwind Flakpanzer can hit very hard to the Allies force during the early, it can be counter by anti-tank gun and infantry with light AT weapons. But be advice that it is very hazardous to attack the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer at close range as it can easily wipe out soft target instantly, best deploy AT weapons at chokepoint such as mud pool or tight corners as the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer is vunerble without support. Hold the line until heavy tank is deploy. Since the Wirbelwind Flakpanzer's 20mm cannon hardly do any damage on tank armour, it can be easily destroy by heavy tank such as M4A3 Sherman, Sherman Firefly, Cromwell Tank and Churchill Tank. Flakpanzer Variant Wehrmacht possed the Ostwind Flakpanzer which armed with the 37mm rapid fire cannon. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles